Hedge Maze
by Super Reader
Summary: This is basically a one shot on how Numbuhs 1 and 5 got admitted into the TND. Hope you like it! R&R! 15 slight and I mean slight 34, 286


**A/N: Ok this is a one shot I thought up while drawing leaves in art class. Tell me what you think. I own NOTHING!! **

**  
Hedge Maze**

"This is so stupid." Numbuh 5 of the KND said crossly.

"Come on it's not so bad." Her companion, Numbuh 1 said hesitantly.

She stopped, placed her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow at him.

Numbuh 1 sighed. "Ok fine. You're right. This is stupid. But if we do it, it'll totally be worth it, right?"

Numbuh 5 nodded grudgingly.

The two operatives were being tested to see if they had what it took to join the Teens Next Door. Eventually the whole Sector V would be tested but right now only Numbuhs 1 and 5 were doing it, as they were the leaders and the eldest.

Numbuh 5 would have her 13th birthday the next day, Numbuh 1 was having his 13th birthday next week, Numbuh 2 was having his next month, Numbuh 4, in 4 months and Numbuh 3 in 5 months.

The three remaining operatives didn't know anything about the TND and wouldn't till they had their 13th birthdays.

Currently Numbuhs 1 and 5 were trying to find their way out of a huge hedge maze, crossed with dead ends, traps, lasers, guns and motion sensors. Their task was to make it to the middle, without activating any of the alarms or getting injured. It was an almost impossible task but they were after all some of the best operatives ever. The only plus side to this was that they could take as long as they needed and that if they succeeded, they wouldn't be decommissioned.

"Come on, Numbuh 1. We've been walking for 30 minutes and haven't really gotten anywhere." Numbuh 5 said crossly.

"You're just in a bad mood because Numbuh 47-Flavors said you couldn't have any ice-cream." Numbuh 1 said grinning.

Numbuh 5 stuck her tongue out at him and then looked at the directions they were allowed to take.

"Should we go left?" She asked frowning.

"Right." Numbuh 1 said.

"Ok then." Numbuh 5 said moving to the right.

"No! I meant left!" Numbuh 1 said grabbing her arm.

"But you said..." Numbuh 5 argued.

"I said, right that we should go left." Numbuh 1 said wearily.

"Oh ok. Next time tell Numbuh 5 that." Numbuh 5 said moving to the left instead.

"Fine." Numbuh 1 sighed running after the African-American girl.

"Keep up will ya?" Numbuh 5 said pausing to allow her best friend (and secret crush) to catch up.

Numbuh 1 glared at her but he did speed up.

Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes, which caused her to look up. What she saw made her gasp.

"Look out!" She yelled pushing Numbuh 1 to the ground.

"Ow! What did you so that for?" Numbuh 1 complained sitting up as best he could, as Numbuh 5 had fallen on top of him.

"Look." She said pointing at the hedge maze where Numbuh 1 had been a second before.

It was no longer there. All that was left was a burned, smoking hole.

"Oh. Thanks." Numbuh 1 said.

"No prob, boss." Numbuh 5 said, blushing as she carefully got off her leader.

"Right." Numbuh 1 said adjusting his sunglasses, cheeks red. "Let's move on."

Numbuh 5 nodded and started walking carefully, examining the floor for motion sensors, lasers or any kind of trap. Numbuh 1 trusted her to do this; she was after all the spy.

"Aw crud." Numbuh 5 groaned as they turned a corner.

Numbuh 1 looked up and immediately moaned. There before them was a criss-cross of complicated lasers.

"Can ya do it?" Numbuh 5 asked looking at the British boy.

Numbuh 1 immediately nodded. "I think so."

"Good." Numbuh 5 said. "You wanna go first?"

"Eh...no. You go ahead." Numbuh 1 said nervously. He knew that Numbuh 5 could do it easily enough but he wasn't so sure if he could.

Numbuh 5 paused for a moment, analyzing the lasers with sharp eyes. She took a deep breath, bent her knees slightly and flipped over the first laser easily.

"Wow." Numbuh 1 murmured as she did a handspring over the next one.

In no time she was at the opposite end.

"Come on Numbuh 1! You can do it!" Numbuh 5 said encouragingly.

Numbuh 1 gulped and slowly eased himself under the first laser. He could do flips but was not nearly as skilled as Numbuh 5.

He frowned as he did a clumsy handspring over the next one. Numbuh 5 caught her breath as he wavered a bit and then sighed in relief when he landed sturdily.

"C'mon boss! Only one more!" Numbuh 5 said smiling.

Numbuh 1 wiped a bit of sweat from under his sunglasses. The laser was criss-crossed impossibly. Usually it would have been ok but one laser made it impossible for a non-spy like Numbuh 1.

He frowned in thought and recalled what Numbuh 362 had said.

"_Remember to use your brain out there just as much as your body." The Supreme Commander had said._

Numbuh 1 smiled triumphantly as he removed his sunglasses and carefully positioned them in front of the troubling laser. It immediately was cut off, leaving Numbuh 1 with an easy opening.

He ducked a bit and walked through. Numbuh 5 was looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nice." She said as Numbuh 1 put on his sunglasses again.

"Thanks." Numbuh 1 said grinning.

"Ok now which way?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Right." Numbuh 1 said innocently.

"Do you mean left or right?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"I mean right." Numbuh 1 said.

"Ok, come on." Numbuh 5 said leading the way down a long straight path.

"You know. A place like this would be perfect for..." Numbuh 1 said thoughtfully.

Immediately at least 10 guns came out of the hedge maze and started aiming for the soon-to-be teens.

"Never mind." Numbuh 1 said as he ducked a laser burst. If he had had hair, it would have been singed.

"Ya had to open your mouth, didn't ya?" Numbuh 5 said doing a handspring to avoid being hit by a red laser.

"We just need a plan." Numbuh 1 said throwing himself to the ground as a laser aimed nearer the boy.

"Ok here's a plan; don't get hit!" Numbuh 5 said dodging two lasers at once.

"Simple." Numbuh 1 said standing up and quickly ducking.

"Come on, and follow my lead." He said jumping into the air and somersaulting over three guns at once.

"Isn't that what Numbuh 5 was doing?" Numbuh 5 muttered as she rolled under 2 guns.

"7 more and we're home free." Numbuh 1 panted throwing himself to the left to avoid being barbequed.

"Numbuh 5 told ya this was dumb!" Numbuh 5 yelled as she dodged 5 more gunshots.

"Negativity, that's your problem." Numbuh 1 said as he did a handspring to get out of the gun range.

"HA!" He said punching the air triumphantly.

"Move!" Numbuh 5 said throwing herself forward.

Numbuh 1 moved just in time to avoid being squashed by Numbuh 5 who, for once, was off balance.

He caught her by the hand and righted her.

"Ok we made it." Numbuh 1 said smiling.

"This isn't over yet." Numbuh 5 said brushing her clothes off.

Numbuh 1 shrugged. "What did I say about negativity?"

"What? You want Numbuh 5 to be like Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 5 asked as the two started walking again.

"No. I just want you to stop being negative all the time." Numbuh 1 said as he and Numbuh 5 jumped over a giant hole in the ground.

"Ok, Numbuh 5'll try. Now how long do ya think we've been in this maze?" Numbuh 5 asked curiously.

"I don't know. An hour?" Numbuh 1 said shrugging.

"Sounds about right." Numbuh 5 said as the two ducked under a moving laser. "Ya know Numbuh 1, if we don't make it then we'll never remember each other."

A hint of sadness escaped through the tough girl's voice. Numbuh 1 took Numbuh 5's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Then we better try our hardest to make it." He said softly.

"Yeah, but what if we don't? Numbuh 5 doesn't think she could stand never seeing ya, or Numbuhs 2,3 and 4 again." Numbuh 5 said frowning.

"It won't happen." Numbuh 1 said. "We knew each other before the KND so we'll remember each other. You met Numbuh 4, about 2 months before we joined the KND so you two will remember each other too."

"You're right." Numbuh 5 said sighing. "Numbuh 5 really should stop being so negative."

"That's the spirit." Numbuh 1 said grinning as he let go of her hand.

Numbuh 5 smiled at him.

"Now it's my turn." Numbuh 1 remarked looking above Numbuh 5's head.

"Duck!" He said pushing Numbuh 5 to the ground.

Both operatives heard the gun shot sound behind them as they fell to the ground.

"Even?" Numbuh 1 asked getting to his feet and offering a hand to help Numbuh 5 up. She took it thankfully and hopped to her feet.

"Even." She agreed as they started walking.

"Ok, how long do you think we've got until we reach the middle?" Numbuh 5 asked skipping over a trench in the ground.

"Dunno. Soon I hope." Numbuh 1 said looking at his best friend.

They had been best friends since they were 5 and he really hoped that their friendship wouldn't end at 13. In fact he wished that they were more than just friends. He smiled slightly as he looked at her amber eyes. They were so unique, so special, so Numbuh 5. He laughed softly causing Numbuh 5 to look at him.

"What?" She asked looking confused.

"Nothing. It's just...I don't know." Numbuh 1 said blushing a bit.

Numbuh 5 frowned but didn't press the subject.

"You know what, Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 said suddenly as the two ducked a laser burst.

"What?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"A week ago, I thought I was going to be decommissioned so I did something."

"What's that?" Numbuh 5 asked, curious despite herself.

"I broke up with Lizzie." Numbuh 1 said smiling as if he had done something truly amazing.

Numbuh 5 stopped in surprise.

"You really did?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean if I was decommissioned then I wouldn't remember her so I did it to make things less complicated for me. And her of course." Numbuh 1 said.

Numbuh 5 hurried to catch up with the pale British boy (soon to be teen).

"What if we don't get decommissioned? Will ya get back together with her?" She asked curiously.

"No. I've been thinking about breaking up with her for quite a while. Also it isn't just the decommissioning thing. I think I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Nuh uh. You aren't getting it out of me." Numbuh 1 teased.

"Do ya even know who it is?" Numbuh 5 asked skeptically.

"Of course I do!" Numbuh 1 said indignantly.

"Can Numbuh 5 guess?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Uh...sure I guess." Numbuh 1 said. "But only one guess, every 100 steps, 'k?"

"Fine. Numbuh 362?"

"No." Numbuh 1 said.

Numbuh 5 shut up, counting silently in her head. 50 steps later she miscounted and had to restart.

"Criss-crossing lasers coming up." Numbuh 1 said helpfully.

"Ok, since Numbuh 5 miscounted and we're not exactly gonna be taking steps, she gets another guess."

"Ok. Fair enough." Numbuh 1 said simply as he stepped over the first laser.

"Numbuh 86?" Numbuh 5 asked innocently.

Numbuh 1 snorted, almost causing him to fall on a laser.

"NO!" He said laughing. "Besides I think Numbuh 2 has a crush on her."

"Good point." Numbuh 5 said skipping over the first two lasers.

They made it over those lasers much faster than the last ones and walked on in silence, randomly guessing the paths to take.

102 steps later Numbuh 5 looked up at Numbuh 1.

"Numbuh 3?"

"Please. I think Numbuh 4 would beat me up if I liked Numbuh 3." Numbuh 1 said.

"Numbuh 5 can imagine him doing that." Numbuh 5 said.

As they hopped over yet another trench, Numbuh 5's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She asked putting it on speaker so she could concentrate on the task.

"Hi Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 3 said cheerfully.

Numbuh 5's breath caught in her throat. If she didn't complete the task then she'd be decommissioned later today and wouldn't remember Numbuh 3, if she did finish it, she wouldn't see Numbuh 3 for the next 5 months, if at all.

"Hey Numbuh 3." Numbuh 5 said softly rolling under a fast moving laser.

Numbuh 1 smiled at her sadly.

"Hi Numbuh 3." He said. He had the same problem as Numbuh 5.

"Numbuh 1? You're there too?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I could say the same thing." Numbuh 1 said.

"What can we do for you guys?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"We were just wondering when you were coming back." Numbuh 2 said.

"Oh." Numbuh 5 said softly dodging a gunshot.

"Was that a gun shot?" Numbuh 3 asked. "Are you guys on a mission?"

"No. Not exactly." Numbuh 5 said. "Look this is kinda a bad time. Can we talk later?"

"Sure. See you two later Numbuh 5." Numbuh 3 said and hung up.

"Great. They just made Numbuh 5 very depressed." Numbuh 5 muttered stuffing the cell phone back into her pocket.

"Don't worry. We'll see them again, no matter if we get decommissioned or not. If we can pass the test then they sure can." Numbuh 1 said smiling sadly.

"Yeah...hey it MUST have been 100 steps." Numbuh 5 said. "Numbuh 5 gets to guess again."

"Oh fine." Numbuh 1 grumbled.

"Numbuh 10?"

"EWW!!! NUMBUH 5!!" Numbuh 1 screeched. "She's my cousin!!"

"Numbuh 5 knows that." Numbuh 5 said giggling. "She's just crossing out all her options."

Numbuh 1 rolled his eyes.

"Still." He muttered.

They continued in silence, every 100 steps though Numbuh 5 guessed some girl in the KND.

Numbuh 14?

No.

Sonya?

Defiantly not.

Cree?

I'm not even going to answer that.

Numbuh 5 sighed exasperatedly.

"Numbuh 5 is about to give up. Are you sure Numbuh 5 knows her?"

"Oh yes. I'm sure." Numbuh 1 said a small smile playing across his face.

"You can be very annoying, you know that right?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Yeah. Lizzie has said that before." Numbuh 1 said making a face.

"Num...Hey look!!" Numbuh 5 cried pointing at the end of a very long path. There the two could see an opening and a banner.

"YOU DID IT!!" It said in bright red, blue, white and gray letters.

"We did it!" Numbuh 5 cried.

"Hold on." Numbuh 1 said biting his lip. "Remember the last long straight path. Guns came out of the hedges. We should stay on our guard."

"Of course." Numbuh 5 scoffed. "Since when does Numbuh 5 not pay attention?"

"I don't know but there's no harm in making sure." Numbuh 1 mumbled. "This would be perfect for a trap."

"Numbuh 5 will show you that everything's fine." Numbuh 5 said pulling a leaf off one of the hedges.

She dropped it on the path and turned to smirk at Numbuh 1.

"See?" She started to say but stopped as the path burst into flames.

"Whoa!" Numbuh 1 said leaping back.

The flames died down in a second, leaving the path charred and smoking.

"Ok, sorry." Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 1 didn't answer, instead choosing to pull off another leaf. He dropped it cautiously and they both waited. When nothing happened they cautiously walked down the path.

"You probably saved us, Numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 said sighing.

"Yeah. I'm just a little cautious today." Numbuh 1 said.

The two walked under the huge banner.

"I believe that was 100 steps." Numbuh 1 said softly. "You have one last guess."

Numbuh 5 frowned. It was hard to think when she knew that Numbuhs 362 and 86 would be flying down any second.

She looked at Numbuh 1 to ask if he could give her a hint to see him smiling affectionately at her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Me?" Numbuh 5 whispered not even referring to herself in third-person.

Numbuh 1's smile widened.

"Maybe." He whispered smiling.

Numbuh 5 started smiling happily as Numbuh 1 put his arms around her.

"Yes. It's you I love, Abigail Lincoln." He whispered into her ear.

Numbuh 5 put her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Nigel." She said softly.

Numbuh 1 hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Numbuh 5 barely had time to catch her breath before Numbuh 1 leaned down and kissed her. Softly, gently but it unleashed a storm of emotions.

Numbuh 5's arms tightened around Numbuh 1's neck and she deepened the kiss.

"Ahem." Came an amused voice behind the two soon-to-be teens.

The two broke apart to see Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 86 standing at the doorway to a small aircraft smirking.

Numbuhs 1 and 5 blushed madly as Numbuh 362 smiled.

"You two completed the maze. Good job and welcome to the Teens Next Door."

**THE END**

**A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!! (only if u want to that is, but reviews are greatly appreciated. ) :) **


End file.
